Beats of love
by FallOuT BeaR
Summary: Au...Four years ago, they left to pursue their musical careers , but now they have returned. And their new songs contain the beat of love. BoyBand Fic. IchixRuki GinxRan IshixNemu ToshixMomo GrimxNel
1. Chapter 1

_Beats Of Love_

_Chapter 1_

They pushed their way through the press, bombarded by questions over their personal life, despite the major downfalls of being famous, they loved it. From the tiniest of perks, they loved the sense of personal achievement to the worldwide recognition. But from a philosophical point of view, one cannot gain the jubilation of ever – ending happiness and unlimited passion without the embracing of sadness.

And for the rapidly popular boy band, Shinigami. Their sadness and weakness were embedded in the form of five women, and boy would the women play an important part in their future.

* * *

The lights dimmed, as the mass of fans grew silent in the Shibuya concert hall, as five talented stars appeared on the stage .

You could distinguish the leader, a tall man in his early twenties, he had wild tangerine hair which was a global seducing emblem, but the wild look evened out with kind and warm amber irises, he was wearing black leather jeans, a dark purple polo shirt with the lacrosse symbol covered his defined body, and was finished off with grey Nike high tops. The man's name was Ichigo Kurosaki.

Another man stepped towards the mosh pit, he had slick silver hair, slitted eyes and bore a smirk, he looked unnervingly dangerous, which sent women wild, he was tall, albeit thin, but gave off the aura of being more athlectic than your average Japanese man. His casual attire consisted of tight black jeans, a crystal white vest covered by a black bomber jacket and blue vans. The man's name was Gin Ichimaru.

The three other band members stepped forward, the first had scholarly yet handsome looks, and donned a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbow, cheekily, the two top buttons were un-done, leaving the imagination to the crowd, his black chino slacks were accompanied by stylish yet sophisticated black trainers. The man's name was Uryu Ishida.

The second was unnaturally short, but made it up with killer looks and confidence, he had short and spiky white hair with turquoise coloured eyes, he wore skinny beige jeans, with a fashionable grey hoodie and black and yellow high-tops. The man's name was Toshiro Hitsugaya.

Last but not least came a man with feral and animalistic looks, he had spiky teal coloured hair, accompanied by light blue irises, the look was embellished by a cocky smirk, you could tell by a quick glance that this was his comfort zone, he wore the same outfit as Ichimaru Gin, the only difference being that the man wore purple and white high tops. The man's name was Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.

"Are you ready to rock, Tokyo!" Grimmjow shouted, before putting the microphone toward the crowd, waiting eagerly for a reply.

"Hell Yeah!" The crowd replied.

"I can't hear you!" Grimmjow shouted

"Hell Yeah!" The crowd replied in a deafening tone, causing Grimmjow to laugh before he walked back to the other band members. Ichigo walked forward, ushering the crowd to calm down before smiling and carrying on, "We would like to thank you for coming, and we will start off with our hit – single 'Where is the love?' before a short interval." The crowd roared in reply as Ichigo and the others took their designated singing zones.

A very catchy beat wafted out of the speakers as the anticipated performance started.

**Grimmjow:** What's wrong with the world mama?

People livin' like they aint got no mamas

I think the whole world addicted to the drama

Only attracted to things that'll bring the trauma

**Ichigo:** Overseas, yeah, we try to stop terrorism

But we still got terrorists here livin'

In the U.S.A, the big C.I.A

The Bloods and the Crips and the K.K.K

**Ishida:** But if you only have love for your own race

Then you only leave space to discriminate

And to discriminate only generates hate

And when you hate then you're bound to get irate, yeah

**Toshiro:** Madness is what you demonstrate

And that's exactly how anger works and operates

Man, you gotta have love just to set it straight

Take control of your mind and meditate

Let your soul gravitate to the love, y'all.

**All:** People killin', people dyin'

Children hurt and you hear them cryin'

Can you practice what you preach?

And would you turn the other cheek

Father, Father, Father help us

Send us some guidance from above

'Cause people got me, got me questionin'

Where is the love? (Love)

Where is the love? **(Echo)** ~ (The love)

Where is the love? **(Echo)** ~ (The love)

Where is the love?

The love, the love

**Ichigo:** It just ain't the same, always unchanged

New days are strange, is the world insane

If love and peace is so strong

Why are there pieces of love that don't belong

**Ichimaru:** Nations droppin' bombs

Chemical gasses fillin' lungs of little ones

With ongoin' sufferin' as the youth die young

**Grimmjow:** So ask yourself is the lovin' really gone

So I could ask myself really what is goin' wrong

In this world that we livin' in people keep on givin'

In.

**Ishida:** Makin' wrong decisions, only visions of them dividends

Not respectin' each other, deny thy brother

A war is goin' on but the reason's undercover

The truth is kept secret; it's swept under the rug

If you never know truth then you never know love.

**Toshiro:** Where's the love, y'all? **(Rest)** ~ (I don't know)

Where's the truth y'all? **(Rest)** ~ (I don't know)

Where's the love, y'all?

**All:** People killin', people dyin'

Children hurt and you hear them cryin'

Can you practice what you preach?

And would you turn the other cheek

Father, Father, Father help us

Send us some guidance from above

'Cause people got me, got me questionin'

Where is the love? **(Echo)** ~ **(Love)**

Where is the love? **(Echo)** ~ **(The love)**

Where is the love? **(Echo)** ~ **(The love)**

Where is the love?

**(Echo) **~** (The love, the love)**

**Ishida:** I feel the weight of the world on my shoulder

As I'm gettin' older, y'all, people gets colder

Most of us only care about money makin'

Selfishness got us followin' our wrong direction

**Grimmjow**: Wrong information always shown by the media

Negative images is the main criteria

Infecting the young minds faster than bacteria

Kids wanna act like what they see in the cinema

**Ichigo:** Yo', whatever happened to the values of humanity

Whatever happened to the fairness in equality?

Instead in spreading love we spreading animosity

Lack of understanding, leading lives away from unity

**Ichimaru:** That's the reason why sometimes I'm feelin' under

That's the reason why sometimes I'm feelin' down

There's no wonder why sometimes I'm feelin' under

Gotta keep my faith alive till love is found

Now Ask yourself ~

**All:** Where is the love?

Where is the love?

Where is the love?

Where is the love?

Father, Father, Father help us

Send us some guidance from above

'Cause people got me, got me questionin'

Where is the love? **Echo) **~ **(Love)**

**Toshiro:** Sing wit' me y'all

**All:** One world, one world

**Ichigo:** (We only got)

**All:** One world, one world

**Ichimaru:** (That's all we got)

**All:** One world, one world

And something's wrong wit' it

**Ishida and Grimmjow:** (yeah)

**All:** Something's wrong wit' it

**Ishida and Grimmjow: **(yeah)

**Toshiro:** Something's wrong with the wo-wo – world, yeah

**Ichigo:** (We only got)

**All:** One world, one world

**Ichimaru:** (That's all we got)

**All:** One world, one world

The crowd erupted into applause as the song was brought to an end, and after bowing and Ichimaru's popular trademark 'bye bye', the boy band headed in for a twenty minute interval.

* * *

The Shinigami bustled around the dressing room, changing clothes before crashing on the sofa. Making idle chat, before Grimmjow became restless and brought out a cigarette and lit it.

Ishida shot a distasteful look, "I thought I told you not to smoke those atrocities in front of me." Grimmjow smirked, "Only pussies don't smoke," he replied, sticking his tongue out childishly.

Ishida could hold his ground though "Only idiots smoke" Ishida grinned as Grimmjow face flickered with anger.

"Pussy!"

"Idiot!"

"Pussy!"

"Idiot!"

"Guys! Calm down!" Ichigo shouted, re-emerging from the bathroom. Both men shut up, but continued in battling through their eyes. But were interrupted when a man in his thirties entered the room. "Guys, you're back on in five minutes" He said hastily before leaving. " ... Well" Ichimaru said, his tone oozing fatigue, " We should get this over with," He said before standing up and walking out through the door onto the stage, being followed by the others.

* * *

"Yo Guys!" Ichigo shouted, "Just cause you're the best fans in the world…" an utter lie, "… we will be performing a completely – new song!" This sent the crowd wild "Without further ado, I present to you, Wonderful by Shinigami!"

He walked back to the group and grabbed a mike, as a beat mixed with drums and bass boomed out the speakers,

**Ishida:** Everywhere we go it feels like we're strangers  
On the other hand it makes us feel major  
If they never knew then maybe they'll name ya'  
Don't let 'em change ya

**All:** When you finally find what's beautiful  
It's so wonderful  
When you finally find what's beautiful  
It's so wonderful  
It's so wonderful

**Ichimaru:** Exhale, breath in  
Let yourself go for the evening  
Break out, screaming  
You can lose your voice if you mean it  
Can't control the feelin'  
And I can't let go I need it

**Toshiro:** Everywhere we go it feels like we're strangers  
On the other hand it makes us feel major  
If they never knew then maybe they'll name ya  
Don't let em change ya

**All:** When you finally find what's beautiful  
It's so wonderful

If you're looking for the stars keep looking at me hard  
If you're looking for the stars keep looking at me

When you finally find what's beautiful  
It's so wonderful  
When you finally find what's beautiful  
It's so wonderful

**Ichigo:** Inhale, steamin'  
We can blow it up for the weekend  
Shallow world meet him  
Come and swim with us in the deep end  
Can't control the feelin'  
And I can't let go I need it

**Grimmjow:** Everywhere we go it feels like we're strangers  
On the other hand it makes us feel major  
If they never knew then maybe they'll name ya  
Don't let em change ya

When you finally find what's beautiful  
It's so wonderful

**All:** If you're looking for the stars keep looking at me hard  
If you're looking for the stars keep looking at me hard

When you finally find what's beautiful

It's so wonderful

When you finally find what's beautiful

It's so wonderful

When you finally find what's beautiful

It's so wonderful

When you finally find what's beautiful

It's so wonderful

When you finally find what's beautiful

It's so wonderful

When you finally find what's beautiful

It's so wonderful

**Ishida:** Everywhere we go it feels like we're strangers  
On the other hand it makes us feel major  
If they never knew then maybe they'll name ya  
Don't let em change ya

**All:** When you finally find what's beautiful  
It's so wonderful  
When you finally find what's beautiful  
It's so wonderful.

The crowd clapped and whistled once more as the song ended, Ichigo stepped forward for the last time that night "As we wanted to finish this concert with a bang, I have invited my old friend and Grammy – nominated singer to perform our song 'This is love' with us, Ladies and Gentleman, Senna Mirokamaru!*"

Ichigo gestured towards the entrance, as a beautiful woman with mid – back length purple hair walked in, she wore frilly but beautiful white sleeveless spaghetti – strap dress, matched with elegant white stillettos that showed off her creamy legs, she wore a small amount of foundation and lip gloss, her hair had been extravagantly curled. She shook each of their hand with smile, before being handed a mike.

**All:** If you love it like I love it  
And you feel what I feel inside  
If you want it like I want it  
Then baby let's get it tonight  
If you feel it, say hell yeah **Crowd:** (hell yeah)  
Say hell yeah **Crowd:** (hell yeah)  
Say hell yeah **Crowd:** (hell yeah)  
This is love, this is love, this is love

**Senna Mirokumaru:** Can you feel the love?  
Can you feel the love?  
Can you feel the love?  
This is love, this is love, this is love

[Beat break]

**Ishida:** This is love for the beats  
Steal it in the streets  
Love for the melody, no song is cheap  
The dope crusader, funky terminator  
I created me a rocker just so we could rock it later  
And the wait up beat is knocking  
Got me feeling, alright, cause the dj got me walking on a steeler  
I got a rocket full of gold, mami's just gold  
I fill it up and love it, and then I watch it explode

**All:** If you love it like I love it  
And you feel what I feel inside  
If you want it like I want it  
Then baby let's get it tonight  
If you feel it, say hell yeah **Crowd**: (hell yeah)  
Say hell yeah **Crowd:** (hell yeah)  
Say hell yeah **Crowd:** (hell yeah)  
This is love, this is love, this is love

**Senna Mirokumura**: Can you feel the love?  
Can you feel the love?  
Can you feel the love?  
This is love, this is love, this is love

**Toshiro:** This is love for the bass, and love for the treble  
Love for the orchestra, violin, chello,  
Love for computer beat, hotter than metal  
House beat housing, bouncing in the ghetto  
We sip till we smash it, feeling alright  
And we rock the ghetto blaster, rocking all night  
I sent a rocket to the globe, armor just stole  
I fill it up and love it, and then I watch it explode

**All:** Eh, baby, yeah, alright  
Can you feel it?  
Good god, yeah, alright

**Senna Mirokumaru: **Can you feel the love?  
Can you feel the love?  
Can you feel the love?  
This is love, this is love, this is love

This is love, this is love, this is love  
This is love, this is love, this is love  
This is love, this is love, this is love  
This is love, this is love, this is love

Can you feel the love?  
Can you feel the love?  
Can you feel the love?  
Can you feel the love?  
Can you feel the love?  
Can you feel the love?  
Can you feel the love?  
Can you feel the love?

The concert was a huge hit, and each boy had an air of success wrapped around around them, albeit also an air of tiredness, as they walked to their car. But their mind strayed to those they left behind for the high life, the five girls probably hated them, but all the boys could do was love them.

**Ishida:** "Nemu Kurotsuchi…"

**Grimmjow: **"Nelliel Tu Oderschwanck…"

**Ichimaru:** "Rangiku Matsumoto…"

**Toshiro: **"Momo Hinamori…"

**Ichigo:** "Rukia Kuchiki..."

* * *

_How did you think of it? Let me just clears some things about this chapter:_

_~ * Senna has the same singing style that resembles Adele, the boys/men are more popular, but she can hold her ground on fanfare, Grammy nominated … 'wink' 'wink'_

_~ I know that in the first song, Ichigo says 'In the U.S.A, the big C.I.A' they are in japan but I couldn't think of a substitute lyric._

_~ Senna's second name is her Zanpakuto's name._

_~ Please review, any mistakes please notify me._


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N – Hi guys!_

_Sorry it's been so long, Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach_

_#_

_Ichigo lay sprawled on his bed, his energy depleted from the late night of song writing, knowing that his day was limited, Ichigo groggily got up and headed into the bathroom, after a short but refreshing shower, he walked down the stairs and into the living room, where he found his friends crashing on the sofa._

_He turned to see each of their eyes glued to the screen, confused, he turned back towards them, "What are you watching?"_

_Grimmjow was the first to acknowledge Ichigo's presence, the others followed suite. Ishida quickly scrambled for the remote, turning the television off with a firm press of the button. Toshiro whistled awkwardly, while Ichimaru gazed down, suspiciously interested with his shoes. "Oh nothing," _

_Ichigo knew his friends long enough to know when they were lying, and as he reached for the remote, much to Ishida's discontent, he flipped on the t.v and was taken aback by a wave of sadness and regret._

"_Ladies and Gentleman, Nanao Ise reporting from the festival of fashion in Paris, where we have able to organize a special one on one interview with infamous fashion designer, Kuchiki Rukia!"_

_The T.v switched off instantly, leaving an awkward silence as each boy noticed the sadness that bathed Ichigo's irises … "I want them back!"_

"_Don't us all…" Ichimaru murmured quietly _

"_I've spent the last four years in sadness without her; I just want her back in my life! I don't even mind if it's in a platonic way!"_

"_It's a bit hard, don't you think, We left them! For our careers! They probably hate us right now! Not to mention that they're all successful women, they don't deserve us! Hell! They don't even deserve us as friends!" Ishida protested _

_I'm with Ichigo on this, I miss the time Hinamori and I shared together," Toshiro inputted quietly, Grimmjow and Ichimaru nodded, leaving Ishida the only one disagreeing, due to peer pressure, he finally succumbed._

_Grimmjows face lit up with a devious smirk, as he pulled himself into the middles of his friends, "We got a gig coming up, now here's the plan …_

"_Welcome, Okinawa!" Ichimaru shouted, grinning widely _

_Ishida stepped in "Our first song is dedicated to the five very special girls, whom we hurt very badly; we want to say sorry for our actions, please accept our humble regrets. Our song is called, I won't give up, I'm sure you will be able to recognize our feelings embedded in the lyrics._

_He stepped back, as the crowd were enveloped by a soft and pensive guitar solo._

_**Toshiro:**__ When I look into your eyes  
It's like watching the night sky  
Or a beautiful sunrise  
Well there's so much they hold_

_**Ichigo: **__And just like them old stars  
I see that you've come so far  
To be right where you are  
How old is your soul?_

The boy band slipped into a soft and smooth chorus,

_**All:**__ I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up_

_**Ishida:**__ And when you're needing your space  
To do some navigating  
I'll be here patiently waiting  
To see what you find_

_The pace, volume and speed picked up rapidly, _

_'Cause even the stars they burn  
Some even fall to the earth  
We've got a lot to learn  
God knows we're worth it  
No, I won't give up_

Grimmjow I don't wanna' be someone who walks away so easily  
I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make  
Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use the tools and gifts  
We got yeah we got a lot at stake

_**Ichimaru:**__ And in the end,  
You're still my friend at least we didn't tend  
For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn  
We had to learn, how to bend without the world caving in  
I had to learn what I got, and what I'm not  
And who I am_

_**All:**__ I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up  
I'm still looking up_

I won't give up on us  
God knows I'm tough, he knows  
We got a lot to learn  
God knows we're worth it

_For the final verse, the pace dropped down significantly, giving the song a beautiful edge._

_I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up…_

_The song drew to the close, as the audience in the stands melted as a picture of the boys giving piggybacks to the five mentioned women, who were instantly recognized to be famous celebrities who excelled in their fields, Rukia Kuchiki , Rangiku Matsumoto, Momo Hinamori , __Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck and Nemu Kurotsutchi._

_And as the gig carried on without interruption, those very five scorned women stared dumbfounded at what they had just witnessed._

_#_

"_They wrote a song about us …" Rukia uttered quietly, disbelief written on her face. _

_Hinamori squealed, turning a deep shade of red. "That is so sweet!" Neliel only snorted in response to the girlish behaviour "Have you forgotten the fact that they're jerks?"…"Oh yeah" Hinamori replied quietly, looking down at her shoes with her hands clasped together._

_Both Rangiku and Nemu remained silent, contemplating their thoughts of the situation. "We could have a platonic relationship with them? " Rangiku said, leaving the others to process the question. "I think I could do that with Shiro – chan." Nemu nodded her head agreement, Rukia following suite. As much as they hated to admit, even though four years had passed, all of them dearly missed the boys, although the extent to which they showed it varied, Hinamori showing the most, and Neliel showing it the least._

_Their heads swivelled towards the said women; she frowned before saying "I want nothing to do with that bastard, Grimmjow … But If you guys want to re-kindle with them, I won't stop you."_

_They all understood that Neliel still possessed strong feelings for said 'bastard' but found it very hard to show them, they devised a game – plan in the next fifthteen minutes, in about an hour, Rukia would call Ichigo and ask if they would want to have coffee the next day at the downtown Karakura café._

_#_

_Ichigo bustled around the kitchen, preparing a quick sandwich to satisfy his hunger, they returned from the concert in Okinawa about an hour ago, and Ichigo felt famished. He placed the table knife in the sink as he felt his phone vibrate against his jean pockets,_

"_Hello?"_

_Hi, Ichigo. Its Rukia ..."_


End file.
